Huh?
by Dwarfstar
Summary: What would happen if you DIDN'T magically change back from whatever color you became in Petaria on returing to Neopia? The ending to Wand of Wishing, tweaked a little. R&R! Flames will be used to bake cookies for those that deserve them. 3


**Hel-lo, chillings, Dwarfstar here! This was just a weird idea I got in my head not long after I beat Petpet Adventures: Wand of Wishing for the first time about a week ago. Despite the craptastic name, it's really an awesome game. Hey, that rhymed! Oh yeah, oh yeah, who who who-who's got tha MAD SKILLZ, uh, uh-huh-huh-hu-- -BRICK'D- OW! Dangit Penelope, you gotta stop doin' that! -nurses bruised head- Anyhoo, I was playing it through for the second time, and you know how even if you go in one of those Magic Puddles and get painted, when you come out at the end, you're the same color you were in the first place? I thought, what would happen if you **_**didn't**_** change back? So I wrote this, unnamed at the time. I realized that it was pretty much just typing down the ending altered in just two places, so I tweaked the whole thing a little, and thus we have Huh?, the Neopets fic. D**

**Enjoy! -starts fic-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets or Petpet Adventures: Wand of Wishing. -goes off in a corner to sob- **

Huh?

"Fluffy, come back! No! NO!!" Megan cried as she beat her fists against the wall her beloved Meowclops had disappeared into. Archos gave a twisted smile and walked threateningly towards her.

"You fool," he snarled in his raspy voice, "If I can't have the Wand, I will take something almost as sweet:" He stopped about three feet away and lifted his sword. "_Revenge." _

Megan closed her eyes and hoped for a painless death, which was probably not gonna happen. _Is this how it ends?_ she thought. _I was your best friend once, Archos, and now you're going to kill, torture, or just do something horrible in general to me. Whoever wrote that book, just as my final words, YOU SUCK!_

Suddenly, the familiar weird, swirling, whooshing sound characteristic to a portal opening. She turned in time to see… Fluffy! Holding the Wand of Wishing in his mouth! She reached down to take the Wand and scratch her blue Meowclops behind the ear.

Wait a minute. Her blue Meowclops. She blinked and looked again. Fluffy was blue. Eye-jarring, neon blue. She shook her head, took the Wand, and turned. "I wish that you had never been transformed, Archos! I wish that every single evil deed you ever committed be forever undone!"

"No, _no, NO!!_" the corpse-like Skeith howled as she spoke. As the word 'undone' rang out, a blinding beam shot from the star-shaped head of the Wand and covered him in a strange, glowing light. When the light cleared, where the ghastly creature that had destroyed so much of Neopia was gone. Instead, there stood of slightly disheveled, _very_ disoriented green Skeith.

"What wonderful magic this is!" Megan exclaimed. Then her eyes narrowed slightly and a look of greed came onto her face. "We could do so much with this--" For some reason she had a vague image in her mind of a strange creature, ancient and skinny, crouching in a dark cave, stroking something and saying 'My preciousss…" over and over again. She felt something tugging at her skirt, and looked down to see her Meowclops back away slightly and look up with a pleading expression. "…But, if the legends are true, this can't be used again for a thousand years. Better that it stay buried. Don't you think?" Fluffy purred and rolled over.

Being the terrible friend that she is, it was only then that she decided to go check on Archos. He looked a little tired, but otherwise didn't appear to have any problems. "Thanks, Megan, for saving me. Thanks for saving all of us." He said, rubbing his head.

"You really need to be more careful, Archos. Magic things are best left to the faeries." She gave him an awkward hug. And after a moment, spoke up again. "…But ya know, that was really pretty stupid of you." She walked back over to her Meowclops, unaware of Archos rolling his eyes behind her back. "C'mon, Fluffy, let's go home. And, uh…" She gazed at Fluffy's new 'fur-do'.

The Meowclops purred and smiled in that odd way only Petpets have.

--

**THE END!! Well, whaddya think? Huh? Huh? Huh-huh? HUH?! Sorry, I'm a li'l hyper right now… Short, I know, but hey. Did you like it? Not like? Want to scoop its guts out with a melon baller, throw them to a shark, force it to regurgitate them, feed them to a 'gator, force it to regurgitate them also, stick it in a blender on puree for 10 minutes, take it out, salt it, and throw it in a disused toilet in a haunted house and flush it into the ancient sewers of DOOM? **

**OK, sorry about the descriptions of carnage, but I'm in that kind of mood. -grins insanely- ****And yes, I was referencing Gollum from Lord of the Rings. Seeya laytah chillings! **

**Ciao, **

**-Dwarfstar- **


End file.
